my new year in fairy tail!
by akariharukaze12
Summary: las vacaciones terminaron... el inicio de clases ya llega. Como tomaran esto natsu, lucy, erza, gray y los demas? seguro que todo saldra bien? PUES CLARO! ES FAIRY TAIL!
1. Chapter 1

**MY NEW YEAR IN FAIRY TAIL!  
se que el año escolar para algunos ya empezó.. pero para mi… fue hace 4 semanas! Y la odio! xD solo voy por ver a … que se creen a nadie! xD bueno este es mi primer fic de fairy tail lamentablemente no me pertenece es de hiro mashima-san :3 espero este fic sea de su agrado! Y si los personajes me quedan muy ooC me dicen.. pero si no quedan asi no hay trama!**

_**Cuando el año escolar comienza en la escuela Fairy Tail to es un completo CAOS! Nervios, romances, chicos y chicas nuevas, hormonas y todo lo que crea un caos! Bueno solo para los mas nuevos .. de uno o dos años los que llevan casi toda su vida en esa escuela ya están acostumbrados, pero … este año…. Será todo diferente… pero .. TODO SALDRA BIEN! YA QUE ES FAIRY TAIL! **_

gray-san.. cree que Natsu-nii llegue temprano?-pregunto romeo  
no lo se romeo… ese cabeza de lava… siempre tarde… solo piensa en su amiga de verano ¬¬-dijo gray- como era que se llamaba… Lucy…harto no heartfilia! Esooo Lucy hertafilia!  
gray-san…. El tiene todo su derecho de tener novia… al igual que usted busque una..-dijo romeo con tono picaron  
ERES MUY PEQUEÑO PARA ESOS TEMAS!-grito gray todo rojo  
solo un año menor que usted!-dijo romeo digno  
Wendy te llama-dijo gray picaron  
no la meta.. esto es entre nosotros ¬¬-dijo romeo  
tan pequeño y enamorado..-dijo gray- natsu te matara … pero es verdad hay vienen los dos  
hola!-dijo Wendy  
hola!-respondieron los dos  
hola..-dijo natsu  
pensando ya en Lucy?-dijo gray  
siempre pasa… lucy-nee se gano el corazón de natsu-nii-dijo Wendy  
quien es lucy?-pregunto erza llegando junto con jellal, mira, elfman, y lissana  
erza-sempai.. es la novia de natsu-nii-dijo romeo  
… AWWW *-* tienes novia!-dijeron las chicas  
tener novia es de hombre!-dijo elfman  
felicidades!-dijo jellal  
NO ES MI NOVIA!-dijo natsu todo rojo  
tu cara dice lo contrario!-dijo mira  
los hombres enamorados son hombres!- dijeron los hombres  
b-bueno m-me g-gu-gus-gusta pe-pero n-no le e d-dicho-dijo natsu rojo  
esque solo se ven en vacaciones y fines de semana-dijo Wendy- lucy-nee va en otra escuela  
are! Que mal!-dijo mira-bueno chicas tenemos que irnos  
okaay-dijeron las dos y partieron  
romeo-kun me acompañas a el salón?-dijo Wendy  
claro! Vamos!-dijo romeo tomando la mochila de Wendy ya que pesaba  
CUIDADITO CON MI HERMANA!-grito natsu  
^^U-todos  
asi… que te gusta alguien-dijo jellal  
a calllar!-dijo natsu caminando a lo que los demás le siguieron  
oye jellal porque no fuiste con erza y las demás?-pregunto gray  
… SERE MAESTRO DE LA CLASE C!-dijo jellal  
siiiiiiiiiii!-gritaba natsu  
hombree!-grito elfman-yo no estoy en esa clase.. TODO POR SER MAYOR!- y se fue  
asique.. la tenemos fácil-dijo gray a natsu  
si..-dijo natsu  
NI LO SUEÑEN AHORA A DENTRO!-grito jellal para luego entrar  
bueno chicos como su nuevo maestro les presentare a su nueva compañera-dijo jellal-donde est?  
erza-sempai la traerá-dijo levy  
JELLALLLL!-gritaba erza entrando-no la encontraba (el salón) perdón.. cortame las manos.. no las meresco-dijo sacando un cuchillo  
^^U-todos  
y donde esta?-dijo jellal guardando el cuchillo en una caja fuerte para protección  
em…. LU-iva a decir erza pero fue cortada  
SHHH! Que dijimos!?-dijo jellal  
perdón..-dijo erza  
¿?¿?-todos  
etto.. disculpe erza-sempai no la alcance..-dijo una voz  
no te preocupes-dijo erza  
gracias!-dijo la voz  
bueno pasa..-dijo jellal amablemente  
gracias-dijo la voz para entrar al salón mostrando su hermoso cabello rubio (peinado como de costumbre) sus hermosos ojos chocolate y todo su esplendoroso cuerpo (será muy popular xD)

~POV NATSU~  
_esa figura.. no es posible! Lu-lucy! Es lucy! Que biiienn!_  
lu..-murmure  
soy lucy hearfilia y es un placer conocerlos!-dijo lucy  
lucy!-me pare logrando tirar la silla pero que importa lucy! Mi lucy esta aquí  
hola natsu ^^-dijo lucy con su maravillosa sonrisa  
LUCYYYYYY!-grito y corro a abrazarte-lucy lucy lucy! Eres tu?  
natsu.. soy yo-dijiste correspondiendo mi abrazo para calmarme un poco  
AAAWWWWW-se escucho por parte de las chicas  
que suerte tiene natsu!-escuche por parte d elos chicos… que suerte… ni siquiera se si me quiere mas que un amigo! T^T

**espero les haya gustado este capitulo! Intentare subir lo mas pronto posible! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

My new year in Fairy Tail!

LUCYYYYYY!-grito y corro a abrazarte-lucy lucy lucy! Eres tu?  
natsu.. soy yo-dijiste correspondiendo mi abrazo para calmarme un poco  
AAAWWWWW-se escucho por parte de las chicas  
que suerte tiene natsu!-escuche por parte d elos chicos… que suerte… ni siquiera se si me quiere mas que un amigo! T^T  
fin pov natsu  
jeje natsu no te sorprende verme?-dijo lucy  
CLARO! Que crees que me quedare sentado viendo como mi mejor amiga llega ami escuela y a mi CLASE! –"dijo" natsu  
jaja-rio lucy dejando impresionado a muchos  
oe oe! Asi que ella es lucy… nada mal natsu-dijo gray  
GRAY CALLATE!-dijo natsu sabiendo que gray lo iva a delatar  
calma no dira nada-le susurro erza  
uuf-suspiro natsu  
eh ya suéltala que no es tuya!-dijo jellal  
eh?-dijeron los dos para mirarse y sonrojarse para luego separarse( xD)-pe-perdon  
asi que no es tu novia!-dijeron los chicos para entre todos mirarse-ES MIA!-gritaron saltando de sus asientos para llegar con lucy  
kyyaaa!-chillo lucy  
ejem..-erza y ¿mirajane? Se pusieron frente a ella y con una mirada .. de ellas todos ni dudaron y estaban sentaditos como angeles  
fi fiiiuu-silvo alguien  
cana?!-dijo natsu-no creía que fueras de "esas"  
NO LO SOY IMBECIL!-dijo cana-solo que… hacen buena pareja… mis cartas "dicen" (mas bien ella dice) que en un año tendrán ya un hijo  
QUE!?-todos  
eh!?-natsu y lucy dijieron para mirarse y sonrojarse al punto de ser competencia con un tomate biiien rojo y con el pelo de erza  
jaja es mentira.. pero yo que tu lucy intento guardar esos dotes-dijo cana  
eh? De que hablas?-dijo lucy  
de esto-dijo cana apuntando sus pechos- esto-apuntando su falda bastante corta cabe decir- y esto-dijo apuntando a miles de chicos en puertas y ventanas eh incluso saliendo de los armarios  
ehhh!?-grito lucy- no pensé que hubiera tantos pervertidos  
y que lo digas .. traes un short de bajo de tu falda?-dijo mira  
sip siempre me pillo pervertidos que intentan subirme la falda-dijo lucy  
quienes?!-grito preguntando natsu que estaba golpeando a unos chicos? Que estaban co cámara  
QUE DEMONIOS HACES NATSU!?-dijeron todas las chicas  
jaajajajaj!-reia lucy- como siempre natsu-penso- gracias!  
de nada!-dijo natsu  
que paso?-pregunto gray  
natsu siempre golpea a los chicos pervertidos qe están tras mi-dijo lucy  
jaja-reian todos  
es muy lindo de su parte-dijo lucy-por eso me gusta..-susurro-nee natsu ya que jellal-sensei debe hacer clase-  
ok-dijo natsu estando como militar frente a lucy  
jajaja te ves tierno cuando te comportas asi-dijo lucy sonrojando a natsu  
bueno no importa lucy… no prepare ninguna clase para hoy..-dijo jellal  
eh? Y que haremos?-dijo levy  
preséntense con lucy.. y con…juvia.. ALTO! ERZA Y JUVIA!?-dijo jellal asustado  
eh? Ups..-dijo erza  
-en otro lado-  
como es que te perdiste?-pregunto un chico con pircing (como se escirba)  
ah esque juvia seguía a erza-sempai y a lucy-san y se separaron-dijo la chica  
bueno te toca en la clase de salamander.. no puedo creer que es mi hermano-dijo el chico- por sierto mi nombre es gajeel –dijo el  
yo soy juvia fernandez –dijo ella-por cierto tu no debes de estar en clase?-pregunto  
es que Wendy y salamander me dejaron-dijo gajeel  
ohh ellos son sus hermanos?-dijo juvia  
si… a Wendy la soporto por que es menor pero a natsu…-dijo gajeel  
juvia le gustaría tener hermanos.. juvia siempre estuvo sola-dijo juvia  
y tus padres?-pregunto gajeel  
me abandonaron cuando tenia 5…-dijo juvia cariz-baja  
oh lo lamento no devi preguntar eso-dijo gajeel  
no importa gajeel-kun.. juvia ya lo supero y de todos modos la familia fernandez me adopto a los 8-dijo juvia  
bien.. ya llegamos-dijo gajeel  
oh! Gajeel.. llegaste-dijo natsu burlon  
TU NO JODAS QUE APAGASTE MI DESPERTADOR!-dijo gajeel  
lo lamento pero es genial hacer eso-dijo natsu  
genial será partirte la… coneja?-dijo gajeel  
QUE NO LE/ME DIGAS ASI!-dijeron natsu y lucy  
oh.. juvia?-dijo lucy  
lucy-san?-dijo juvia  
KYYYAAAA! Estamos en la misma clase!-chillaron las dos  
jaja bueno juvia puedes presentarte-dijo jellal  
bueno.. soy juvia fernandez y juvia esta muy feliz de conocerlos-dijo juvia  
bueno bastardos pervertidos se acercan a ella y sufren las consecuencias-dijo jellal  
jellal… tu estas con erza..-dijo natsu-y de todos modos ella es menor… pedo..-natsu fue cortado  
natsu-baka jellal es hermano de juvia.-dijo erza  
no se parecen mucho!-dijo natsu  
ems..-jellal callo y juvia bajo la mirada  
natsu… juvia es adoptada… los papas de jellal la adoptaron-susurro lucy a el oído de natsu pero gray también escucho  
oh..-dijo natsu- perdón  
no importa… juvia sabe que no se parece a jellal-nii pero juvia quiere mucho a jellal-nii-dijo juvia-aunque juvia no sea hermana carnal de jellal-nii juvia sabe que jellal-nii y juvia son hermanos por sentimientos- dijo juvia  
lindas palabras… y sabias-dijo levy-se lo que sientes.. yo soy levy McGarden pero soy hermana de jet y droy … y ellos no son mis hermanos carnales-dijo levy  
oh… gracias por entender a juvia levy-san-dijo juvia  
jeje creo que todas seremos grandes amigas-dijo lucy  
CLARO!-dijeron todas y comenzaron a presentarse y a placticar sobre cosas normales… como chicos libros etc.  
bien chicos hora del receso.. todos fuera!-grito jellal  
-en el patio-  
WENDYYYY ROMEOOOOOOOO VENGANNNN!-gritaba natsu  
que paso?-dijeron los dos  
Wendy te tengo una sorpresa y rome te presentare a alguien-dijo natsu  
okaay-dijeron los dos  
ya puedes salir!-dijo natsu para que alguien saliera de un árbol  
hola Wendy!-dijo lucy  
lucyy-neee!-grito la chica para saltar a abrazar a lucy  
jejeje-reia lucy  
porque no me dijiste que venias!-dijo Wendy  
era una sorpresa y te iva a saludar antes,… pero natsu no me dejo-dijo lucy  
NATSU-NII-dijo Wendy cn un aura para empezar a regañar a natsu  
hola.-dijo lucy saludando a romeo  
ho-hola-dijo romeo nervioso pero claro quien no? Si ve a una chica que gano el corazón de natsu y HABLAMOS DE NATSU  
soy lucy heartfilia un gusto-dijo lucy  
soy romeo conbolt-dijo romeo  
eres amigo de Wendy?-dijo lucy  
si.. es mi mejor amiga-dijo romeo  
y te gusta?-pregunto lucy  
si.. pero no se como decirle..-dijo romeo  
jajaj no te preocupes no eres el único, si quieres te ayudo –pregutno lucy  
puede?!-pregunto romeo  
claro! Confía en mi!-dijo lucy  
**les gusto no les gusto? Digan! xD perdón por la tardanza pero escribiré los capítulos todos los sabados cuando haya visto los capis de FT :3 ppor sierto vieron el de hoy!? Casi muerooooooo natsuuuuuu y lucyyyyyyy momentooooooo everywere :3 xD bueno nos vemos el prox sabadooo! Dejen reviews para eso sirve la cajita de abajo -.- bueno bye bye! Y gracias a todos por sus reviews! **


	3. anuncio:lamiascale-bluepegasus-sabertooh

**My new year in fairy tail!  
yo: wooolaaas! Jeje como dije todo todos sabados! :3 bueno no tengo mucha inspiración pero aquí algo! Jejeje bueno con el capi!**

_**dos semanas mas tarde **_  
_pov lucy  
ya han pasado dos semanas… en mi antigua escuela ya habrían hecho mas de 3 examenes y expuslado a mas de 1 alumno porque se peino diferente -.- asi de aburrida era mi vida… pero cuando papa murió…. Y como estaba sola… decidi inscribirme en la escuela de mis amigos .. __**FAIRY TAIL **__ es lo mejor! Ya nada de reglas todo es como si estuviéramos en casa… solo que.. extraño a mama y a papa… pero se que los volveré a ver algún dia… eso es lo que yo creo .. pero por ahora nada de dramas… nada de lagrimas… nada de soledad…. Mis nakamas me ayudaran… levy-chan y juvia se han hecho muy amigas mias… cana junto con las demás siguen con sus bromas sobre natsu y yo pero ya es como si mi hermana me dijera eso …. Gray, erza y jellal se han hecho como mi hermano y mis papas y que decir de natsu.. el es… el mejor amigo que eh tenido en mi vida… pero basta de curcilerias …. El director makarov nos llamo … que será ese "super anuncio"?_

pov natsu  
uff en estas dos semanas me la eh pasado a lo chancho! Lo bueno es saber que aceptaron a lucy y no tuve que golpearlos xD … muchas veces me a dicho que ama a _**FAIRY TAIL **__ y que todas sus nuevas amigas con geniales … es algo bueno.. cuando murió su padre.. se puso muy triste y solitaria… pero siempre nos sonreía a Wendy, gajeel y a mi eso es lo que mas me gusta…. Siempre tiene su hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.. aunque .. me gusta que lo haga por sus amigos y por felicidad no por esconder sus miedos y penas… pero yo are que lucy no sufra mas y al que lo haga recibirá un gran golpe por mi! Ahora vamos con el viejo para ver que quiere… QUE SEA PELEA DE COMIDA!_

fin povs—en el auditórium..  
pequeños mocosoooss!-gritaba makarov desde el escenario-tenemos un especial anuncio! Y el que reclame se vera con los castigos de erza y de mirajane!  
*todos estaticos*  
entendieron!?-dijo gildarts  
A-AYE!-todos  
bueno .. el anuncio es que… lo olvide..-makarov  
QUE!?-todos  
a callar!-erza  
bueno el anuncio es que….  
** fin cap OKno mentira ahora sigue!**  
compartiremos la escuela con las escuelas: lamia scale, blue pegasus y … sabertooh! (si hay un error me dicen) vendrán un grupo de alumnos … y el salón encargado de aceptarlos es….. EL SALON 7ºC (es el salón casi todos son de ultimo año los principales)  
QUE!?-todos los del salón  
pobre jellal..-mira  
yo lo ayudare ^^-erza  
va a venir ichiya..-lissana  
NOOOOO!-lucy y erza  
lucy?-todos  
el… me acosaba con mi perfume! Y era un maestro de mi antigua escuela .. mucho antes de conocerlos..-lucy  
ESTABAS EN BLUE PEGASUS?!-todos  
si.. POR DIOS PORQUE SUFRO CON ICHIYA!-erza y lucy

** ahora si fin del capi es cortito peor o tengo ideas ayúdenme! xD bueno bueno los dejos y VIERON!? STING Y ROUGE! AUNK NO VEIA EL MANGA ME ENCANTABANN! AHORA EN ANIME QUE SEXYYYYYSS! :3 xD me falta hibiki xd bueno esta loca los deja, dejen reviewwwss! Bye bye!**


	4. LA LLEGADA DE LOS OTROS

**Holaa! Se que me demore pero tengo respuestas! El primer sábado ni inspiración por el cap del anime ¬¬ no me dio escenas xD el sábado dos estaba enferma -.- dormi todo el dia y el sábado 3 castigada y de cumple (nadie me dijo nada de aquí no les escribiré durante un mes xD ok no era una bromita) yyy también fue un castigo por dejarme sin reviews xD mentira mentira pero si, me sentí mal sin review T^T bueno al final del capitulo que es corto, les dejare los datos de los próximos capítulos pero nose si son hasta el final del fic **

_meeen..  
_KY!-gritaron lucy y erza_  
perfuum..  
_n-noo! Porfavor noo!-dijo lucy llorando mientras erza estaba en shock  
_exelente perfum.._  
kyya!-grito lucy ocultándose tras natsu el cual casi muere del susto al ver a lucy correr tan rápido  
_my honey.._  
n-no!-dijo erza mientras jellal se ponía en forma de defensa alertando a natsu  
ichiya..¬¬-dijo jellal  
_lucy-sama.._  
kyyaa!-grito lucy-q-que se alejee!  
donde estas!? –dijo natsu furioso nadie repito NADIE hacia sentir miedo a lucy  
_detrás de todos…  
_O.O||-todos voltearon-i-ichiya  
kyya!-se escucho un grito de una chica-ayuden a juvia-dijo la misma chica-d-deja de acosar a juvia!  
juvia?-todos  
juvia-chan! Casate conmigo!-se escucho un grito de un chico-soy mejor que cualquiera!  
juvia no quiere a lyon-san!-dijo juvia llegando y ocultándose tras jellal el cual sigue en posición de defensa  
lyon?-todos se vieron confusos en ese momento  
oh! Juvia-chan no te … gray?-dijo el chico conosido como lyon  
TU!-dijieron los dos apuntándose-QUE HACES AQUÍ!?  
soy miembro de fairy tail!-dijo gray orgulloso y apuntándose  
yo de lamia scale-dijo lyon apuntándose  
_perfuuum-_  
alejate!-se escucho un grito  
fuera!-otro grito  
l-lucy-san pe-permitame-dijo alguien  
ALEJATE DE LUCY!-grito natsu desesperado  
ALEJATE DE ERZA!-grito jellal igual que natsu  
te dije que tenían novio!-dijo uno  
mentiraa! Jamás me dijiste!-dijo otro  
todos ustedes son malos!-dijo otro y comenzó una pelea masiva mientras lucy volva por los aires (xDD)  
kyya!-grito lucy  
*cámara lenta*  
luuuuuccyyyyy!-gritaron todos corriendo-nnnnoooooo!-dijeron para caer al piso y ver como lucy era atrapada por un chico rubio. Lucy al ver que casi cae se aferro al cuello de su salvador, sonrojándolo y enfadando a natsu el cual ya casi lanzaba llamas  
sting, ni un dia y ya tienes admiradoras-dijo alguien atrás del chico rubio  
hmp-solto el rubio  
suéltala-demando natsu  
claro, lo que su novio ordene-dijo el rubio  
no somos novios!-dijeron lucy y natsu rojos  
que lastima para usted natsu-san-dijo el otro  
no es mi novia pero bajala-dijo natsu  
okay, okay no quiero empezar mal con uno de mis nuevos compañerosdijo el rubio bajando a lucy

Compañeros?-dijeron todos  
supongo que son los de sabertooh-dijo erza- ya que no veo que vengan junto a los de lamia scale o ble pegasus  
esta en lo cierto erza-sempai-dijeron los de sabertooh  
bueno, ya que están todos o falta alguien?-dijo jellal  
no, ya que sherry esta enferma no pudo venir-dijo lyon  
estamos todos-dijo erza  
lamia scale: lyon  
blue pegasus: ichiya, ren, hibiki, eve (¿)  
sabertooh: sting y rouge  
fairy tail: natsu, gray, jellal, lucy, juvia, erza…

**mucho por hoy xD no es por ser mala pero recuerden que tengo dos historias y luego actualizo la otra bueno le dejo lo que les prometi y si pueden denme ideas! No vemos el prox sabadoo!**

*LA LLEGADA DE LOS OTROS (este)  
*CELOS, ENTINDE GRAY!  
*MI PERFUME!  
*ME VOY A CASAR!  
*EL TRABAJO DE LUCY Y JUVIA  
*LUCY Y IGNEEL!?  
*IGNEEL CONOCE A MI MADRE!?  
*ADIOS A ESTE AÑO!  
*VACACIONES!  
*PLAYA O CAMPO?  
*LUCY INVITA!?  
*LAS CITAS DE LUCY Y JUVIA  
*LO RECONOSCO, ESTOY CELOSO!  
*CELOS DE HIELO Y FUEGO  
*NO TE METAS CON LAS CHICAS FT!  
*LA APARICION DE LOKE Y ARIES!  
*NATSU? QUE TE PASA?  
*ES MI PRIMO Y SE CASA!  
*ES MI LUCY!  
*EL INICIO DE UNA RELACION  
*NOSOTROS SOLOS!?  
*VOLVIMOS FAIRY TAIL!

esos por ahora! Eran menos pero se me ocurrieron algunos xD los dejo bye bye!


	5. Celos, perfumes y boda!

**Ko-ni-chi-wa! Minna gomene! Se que debí escribir el sábado y que los que me siguen en twitt saben que debí haber escrito el Lunes o Martes! T^T pero el Lunes comenze con un juego online que ame! Se llama DDTank por si alguien quiere jugarlo! Bueno, bueno siguiendo con el tema del fic, ya que hoy subi, intentare subir mañana y los días siguientes, pero como saben los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior (solo una persona, nadie mas me quiere! T^T) bueno esa persona sabe que le pregunte algo, y como no quiero ser mala, les preguntare por aquí, pero en el final del capitulo xD bueno no coman ansias, xD un adelanto, en el capitulo de hoy veremos a Gray siendo Juvia xD se preguntaran como? Ya lo verán xDDDDDDDD bueno como dicen los protagonistas de anime!: **_**"Cuando lean My New Year In Fairy Tail mantengan el cuarto en el que se encuentran limpio y manténganse a una distancia prudente de la pantalla!" **_**, okay si no ordenan su cuarto, aparecerá Erza con el traje del purgatorio a torturarlos Ò.Ó y si soy capaz de enviarla xD bueno el capitulo!**

_**Celos, Perfumes y boda!**_

_Ya han pasado casi una o dos semanas desde que la llegada de las otras escuelas.  
Todo sigue tan "normal" como siempre Natsu, Sting, Gajeel y Rouge peleando cada 5 minutos, Erza y Lucy siendo seguidas por los de Blue Pegasus, y Gray siguiendo a Juvia…. MOMENTO! QUE GRAY SIGUE A JUVIA!? La pobre ya tiene harto con Jellal siguiéndola y preguntándole cosas todo el dia! Y mas con Lyon acosándola cada dos por tres, y que Gray llegue de repente a como dice el "salvar a la pobre de esa cosa"_

yo creo que Gray esta celoso-dijo Lucy a las demás chicas mientras veian a Gray casi romper una pared mientras veía a Lyon abrazar a Juvia  
también lo creo pero el lo niega-dijo erza  
tu también negabas tus celos cuando ultear se acercaba a jellal y ahora son novios-dijo mirajane  
Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!-se escucho un grito de la Strauss menor  
que pasa?!-gritaron todas preocupadas  
mi prefume no esta!, y me lo compre ayer!-dijo llorando lissana  
ahora lo consigo-dijo cana para ir donde hibiki, susurrarle algo y que hibiki saliera corriendo a buscar algo y volver de la misma manera y entregarle a cana algo y esta volver con las chicas  
aquí!-dijo cana entregándole a lissana algo como una botella  
graciiias!-dijo lissana- ah! Kyyya!  
y este porque?!-dijo cana  
erza-dijo lissana tomandole las manos- a mi y a mira-nee ya nos llego la invitación a tu boda, y claro a elfman también  
…..-silencio total

**se acabo, no se crean aquí sigue..**

QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron todas  
como…-dijeron lucy y jubia recién llegada  
que..-dijeron levy y bisca  
tu…-dijeron Wendy y cana  
BODA!?-todas  
n-no les a llegado?-dijo erza intentando disimular  
no, y porque no nos dijiste!?-todas  
era sorpresa-dijo erza  
nos explicaran todo-dijo levy  
uh?-erza  
… ahhhh-todas  
JEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!-todas  
ahhh!? Que pasa?-dijo jellal como soldado  
la boda, explicanos..-dijo lucy  
bueno, una boda es cuando, dos personas dejan de ser novios y pasan a ….-jellal  
IDIOTA!-dijo jubia golpeándolo- yo no sabia porque no sabia! Que te casabas!  
s-sorpresa!-dijo jellal  
¬¬-todas  
bien les contare…-_flash back!  
nee… erza, llevamos casi un año de novios-dijo jellal  
si por?-dijo erza  
tu me amas?-dijo jellal nervioso  
claro, mas que a nada-dijo erza tocando la mejilla de su novio  
entonces, me harías el honor de hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo?-dijo jellal agachándose y sacando un anillo de una cajita muy sencilla  
oh, jellal… claro amor..-dijo erza para que jellal le pusiera el anillo  
te amo..-dijo jellal  
yo igual..-dijo erza  
fin flash back!_  
owww :3 todas  
acepte por que la amo mas que a nada en el mundo-dijo jellal besando a erza  
aaaww que lindas las haditas-dijo una voz en tono de burla  
quien eres?-dijo erza con el seño fruncido  
vengo a buscar a alguien por?-dijo la chica  
no te pregunto que haces aquí, si no tu nombre-dijo lucy molesta  
uuhh la niña de papi salió a la vista,-dijo la chica de cabellos negros y cortos-mi nombre es Ayumi. Lucy heartfilia te estuve buscando, al parecer eres igual a como me dijeron, rubia y tonta, una niña de papa y mama  
NO METAS A MIS PADRES!-dijo lucy enfurecida, después de todo como reaccionarias si hablan de tus difuntos padres?  
uhh… sacas garras… veremos si la gatita se combierte en leona, estoy lista, después de todo, tu y tu familia le quitaron prestigio a la mia, lo recuerdas?-dijo la chica para que a lucy se le abrieran los ojos  
a-ayumi suzaki-dijo ella-que quieres?!  
ya que tus padres murieron la empresa o tus cosas quedan a tu cargo, me encargare de que no sea asi, y como dicen los papeles, lleguen a mi familia-dijo cínicamente  
NUNCA!-dijo lucy  
no te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a lucy-dijo erza poniéndose en guardia  
no te lo permitiremos-dijeron las demás  
uhh.. tengo algo para ustedes, esta pelea es mia y de ella-dijo en cuanto aparecieron varios chicos y chicas- mejor, seria injusto si yo peliaba contra ustedes, que comienze la guerra..  
FAIRY TAIL JAMAS PERDERA!-dijo lucy dispuesta a dar todo  
veamos que hacen las haditas- dijo ayumi preparada para darle un golpe a lucy  
Wendy-chan ve por ayuda, no somos tan fuertes para ellos-dijo levy en el oído de Wendy mientras ella asentía y corria en busca de sus hermanos y amigos  
aguanta lucy-nee-susurro Wendy  
tras esa pequeña!-dijo ayumi mientras cindo se sus chicos ivan tras Wendy y Juvia, Jellal, cana y bisca tapaban a los chicos  
muévanse-dijo uno  
mas les vale irse-dijo cana  
juvia no dejara que le toquen un pelo a Wendy-chan!-dijo juvia  
agh!-quejo lucy en cuanto le golpearon la mejilla  
veo que la gatita no tiene garras-dijo ayumi  
cállate-dijo lucy mientras le devolvía el golpe pero mas fuerte y junto con una patada en el estomago  
agh… asi que …. La guerra comienza-dijo ayumi****

fin del capitulo  
les gusto? Fue una sorpresa lo de la pelea… las ideas que les mostre el capitulo anterior ya no sirven.. ahora será sin ideas y solo inspiración! Bueno la pregunta es:  
les gustaría ver competencias entre equipos? O chicos vs chicas? Espero la respuesta! Nos vemos! 


	6. de enemiga volvemos a amigas!

**Hola! Se que me e tardado mucho, pero e estado en exámenes, pero ya Sali de vacaciones! :3 jejeje bueno tengo una duda… alguien es capaz de ayudar a esta loquita a escribir la parte de la batalla? Si nadie es capaz… se las verán con… UNA PESIMA PELEA! XD bueno capa que tenga algo de bueno… -.- bueno sin mas.. ah! y quien vio el manga? Pensé que seria layla no lucy.. pero bueno mashima asi lo dijo! :3 esperemos se venga lo nalu luego! Sin mas con el fic! (AVISO EN EL FINAL DEL CAPI**)

PV Wendy-  
donde estarán natsu-nii y gajeel-nii?!"  
Wendy!-me grito alguien  
romeo-kun?-dije volteándome  
que esta pasando? Porque lucy-nee estaba peliando?-dijo el un poco precupado  
es que…. NO LO SE!-grite como asustada- llego una chica con sus amigos y amenazaron a lucy-nee y levy-san me mando por ayuda-termine de decir exaltada

FIN POV WENDY-

yo se donde están los otros… te guio-dijo romeo  
Wendy asintió y en cuanto iban a avanzar algo los detuvo  
-ALTO!-se escucho el grito de un chico totalmente vestido de negro  
quien eres?-dijo romeo colocándose en frente a Wendy en forma de protección  
romeo-kun..-susurro Wendy  
tranquila, no te ara nada-dijo romeo sonriendo  
jejajo **(si jeje no se me ocurrió otra risa "malvada" xD)** que lindos-dijo el chico  
quien eres? RESPONDE!-dijo romeo (**si… se junta mucho con natsu y esto pasa ¬¬) **  
seria bueno que lo supieras antes de que te mate… me llamo zeref y estoy aquí para que esa niña *apunta a Wendy* no vaya por ayuda… ayumi es capaz de matar a esa rubia, y si llega alguien no lo hará y como la queremos muerta… me llevare a la niña!-dijo zeref **(uy si que malote ¬¬)  
**sobre mi cadáver!-dijo romeo  
muy pronto si así lo quieres..-dijo zeref  
zeref se acerco a intentar golpear a romeo, pero en cuanto lo intento romeo lo esquivo y zeref se callo, cuando romeo estaba de espaldas zeref lo golpeo en el estomago y romeo se callo  
ROMEO-KUUN!-grito Wendy asustada  
b-bastardo! No es de hombres golpear por la espalda!-dijo romeo levantándose con un poco de dificultad, en cuanto se levanto zeref lo agarro de la cara (así como a lucy en el 109) para empezar a golpearlo en el estomago  
encontraste tu muerte al enfrentarme-dijo zeref  
w-wendy…. H-huye-dijo romeo dificultada mente  
r-ROMEO-KUUUNN!-grito Wendy lo mas fuerte que pudo  
unos segundos después de que Wendy gritara se escucharon voces llamándola, ella los reconoció, ¡eran sus hermanos! ¡gajeel y natsu venían!  
natsu-nii, gajeel-nii!-llamo Wendy  
Wendy, que pasa?-dijo gajeel llegando  
r-romeo-kun.. ese chico lo va a matar!-dijo Wendy asustada  
HEY! IDIOTA SUELTALO!-dijo natsu furioso  
demonios..-susurro zeref soltando a romeo el cual fue donde Wendy  
avisare a ayumi-dijo zeref corriendo al "campo de batalla"  
eh! Ven aquí!-dijo gajeel  
romeo, Wendy que demonios pasa?!-dijo natsu  
esque… HAY QUE SALVAR A LUCY-NEE!-dijo romeo  
que!? Porque!?-dijo natsu  
esque… una chica llego con sus amigos y ahora las chicas junto con jellal están peleando!-dijo Wendy  
como!?-dijeron los dos mayores  
vallan!-dijo romeo  
iremos por mas ayuda!-dijo Wendy  
claro-dijeron los dos mayores para ponerse a correr  
_~demonios, lucy en que te metiste!?_ pensaba natsu  
~_enana mas te vale no meterte en problemas~ _pensaba gajeel

º con las chicas º  
agh!-se quejaba cana cuando un chico le golpeo el estomago-me las pagaras idiota! *aura negra*  
oh… demonios-dijo el pobre chico que bueno…. Se las busco… rompió una botella de cana y le golpeo el estomago… ya verán que le pasa..

ahhh!-se escucho el grito de un chico que estaba siendo torturada por erza

maldición Wendy!-dijo jellal mientras golpeaba a un chico con la cabeza y cuerpo de otro

lissana-dijo mirajane mientras daba una patada voladora y veía a su hermana tirarle un pavo a una chica- ^^U  
ahh!-gritaba lissana mientras golpeaba a todos con su pavo y en eso a jellal que casi queda K.O

levy!-dijo bisca mientras golpeaba a alguien con una escoba  
aquí!-dijo levy mientras lanzaba a diestra y siniestra libros y algunas cosas de metal que encontraba

ahhh! Lamentaran meterse con lucy-chan!-dijo juvia mientras con una manguera mojaba a todos

eres dura neko-dijo ayumi  
ash no hables..-dijo lucy  
AYUMI!-grito zeref- la niña consiguió ayuda!  
demonios..-dijo ayumi-TODOS VAMONOS!  
ah no, ya me isiste romper mi blusa te la aguantas ahora-dijo lucy mientras con su latigo (lo trae escondido) la atrapaba y le golpeaba el rostro- la blusa me la regalo Wendy-chan! Y mira!- en verdad de la blusa de lucy no quedaba mucho… bueno nada…  
LUCY!-gritaron los chicos entrando al lugar (todos los de las otras escuelas y los de FT que se toparon natsu y gajeel)  
are?-chicos?-dijo lucy  
que demonios paso?-dijo gray viendo a montones de chicos y chicas de negro tirados por todos lados  
JUVIA!-grito lyon tirándose enzima de juvia la cual estuvo a punto de que le golpearan la cabeza  
l-lyon-san?-dijo juvia sonrojada, de todos modos lyon estaba arriba!  
quien demonios te crees!?-dijo jellal golpeando al chico que intento golpear a juvia  
ejem..-tosio gray- lyon sabes que le estas tocando? Suéltala pervertido!*tirándolo a la nada* ven-dijo gray ayudándole a levantarse  
gracias gray-san-dijo juvia levantándose para que con la fuerza sus pechos chocaran con el pecho de gray y este se pusiera rojo  
d-de n-nada-dijo nervioso  
^^U-todos  
lissana ya deja de golpear a ese chico!-dijo elfman viendo a su hermana golpear un cuerpo con un pavo  
are… termino?-dijo ella  
nadie se daba cuenta que zeref poco a poco se iba escapando hasta que  
a donde crees que vas?-dijo gajeel atrás de el  
dejaste mal a romeo..-dijo natsu delante de el  
O_O-zeref y bueno ya saben lo que le espera al desgraciado xD  
ayumi…. Que paso? Eramos amigas!-dijo lucy  
esque.. te envidio! Tus papas siempre te amaron!... los mios… se decepcionan!-dijo casi llorando  
nee… pero los mios te quería como una hija… eras como mi hermana.. con akari-chan!-dijo lucy con lagrimas igual  
… akari… donde estará?-dijo ayumi  
no lo se… pero la encontraremos!-dijo lucy con una sonrisa  
lucy.. me perdonas?-dijo ayumi arrepentida  
claro!-pero lamento lo de la cachetada…-dijo lucy  
yo lo de la blusa-dijo ayumi- por cierto… tu amigo mato a mi novio!-dijo ayumi  
eh? NATSU!-dijo lucy regañándolo  
l-lucy?-dijo natsu poniéndose rojo  
ems… lu-chan, tu blusa-dijo levy tapándole los ojos a gajeel  
eh? Kya!-dijo lucy tapándose  
t-ten-dijo natsu mostrándole su chaqueta – lucy tendras que explicarnos todo!  
lose…- y después de una larga explicación ayumi volvió a pedir perdón a todo fairy tail  
eh! Ayumi porque no te inscribes en fairy tail?-pidio lucy  
lo siento, pero buscare a akari… -dijo ayumi  
oh, en cuanto la encuentres la traes,.. su sueño y el mio era fairy tail-dijo lucy  
claro! Bueno los dejo… tengo que consequir pistas de su ubicación… nos veremos fairy tail! Sayonnara!-dijo ayumi  
matta ne!-dijo lucy

** fin capi:  
bueno bueno mi aviso antes de irme a escribir otro capi de mi otro fic… necesito un personaje chica.. bueno varias, que se queden con los de pegasus (sin contar a ichiya) y a alguien para rouge please! Jejeje eso si quieren participar pueden poner uno o mas personajes eso y mándenme sus datos si quieren! Bye bye!**


	7. Anuncio! Importante!

**Hola! Minna, no podre estar escribiendo en un tiempo, tengo un computador nuevo y no puedo actualizar porque el word no funciona! Akari esta decepcionada! Gomene! prometo que hare algo en cuanto pueda, por ahora esten atentos en mi facebook (la pagina) (link: www'facebook'com/pages/Akariharukaze12/157917641023723?fref=ts ) *cambien el ' por un punto* hay es donde hago cosas cuando puedo, bueno lamento no tener la actulaizacion de mis dos fics, si alguien tiene el como arreglar el word (me pide una contrasena) me dice para poder actualizar... y aviso... no tengo la n con la que se escribe pina jeje como lo notaron, bueno pero ya tengo los temas para los proximos capitulos de "My new year in Fairy Tail" y el de "NEW IEGO" bueno eso.**

** Se Despide, AkariHarukaze12 **

** "Sayonnara! Minna!"**


	8. Gomene

**H-hola! …. *atrás de una pared*…. ettoo... no me maten! …. esto es un aviso.. para mis dos fics... los eliminare... TwT … NO SE PREOCUPEN! volvere a escribirlos, pero mejores... por ejemplo (para el de FT) : las peleas seran mejores! (para el de IE): MEJORES PARTIDOSSS! xD solo pasaba a avisarles... esmpezare a escribir luego... si no salgo …. mañana escribo... aunque … lo hago online... xD para mayores dudas... avisos.. visiten mi pagina en Face! (Akariharukaze12 … esto no me permite poner links... estan en mi perfil por si alguien lo busca) … espero que no se enfaden por no haber actualizado hace tiempo como lo prometi... es que e tenido unos problemas... y no pude... pero ahora si! intentare actualizar con frecuencia aunque saben.. estudios... eso xD bueno eso! **

**Matta Ne~! ,**

**Akariharukaze12.**


End file.
